This invention relates to a watercraft and particularly a personal watercraft and the induction system therefor.
Personal watercraft are quite popular and their popularity continues to grow. This type of watercraft is generally characterized by the fact that it is designed to be operated by a rider operator who carries no more than two or three additional passengers.
Although these watercraft are quite sporting in nature and are used in a sporting manner, there is an interest in reducing the noise generated by this type of watercraft. One part of the watercraft operational system that can generate noise is the induction system of the engine. For the most part, the induction systems used for this type of watercraft have been designed primarily to ensure adequate air induction and in some instances, some filtration of the inducted air. Little effort has been given, however, to the silencing of the induction system.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide improved induction system for a watercraft and particularly a watercraft of the personal type that employs an induction system silencing arrangement.
Obviously, it is necessary for the induction system to be able to ingest adequate air for maximum engine performance. In many instances, the induction systems previously proposed for personal watercraft have not recognized the advantages of using a tuning arrangement on the intake side of the engine. One reason for this is that the space available in the watercraft generally does not afford room for various types of intake tuning systems.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved induction system for a watercraft engine that is tuned so as to assist in the induction of air and permit the induction of adequate air for all running conditions.
As another issue, because of the fact that this type of watercraft oftentimes becomes capsized in normal operation, it is also important that the induction system be designed in such a way that water which may be present in the engine compartment will not be drawn into the engine through the induction system.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved watercraft induction system wherein the ingestion of water from the engine compartment is substantially precluded.
As should be apparent from the foregoing description, the provision of an induction system to achieve these ends for a personal watercraft also presents significant problems in that such watercraft have relatively little space available for the engine and other running components due to the nature of its construction. Thus, unlike automotive systems where there is a relatively large space available, it is necessary that the induction system be quite compact in nature and nevertheless be able to achieve the foregoing purposes.
It is, therefore, a further, principal object of this invention to provide an improved, compact induction system for a personal watercraft engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved air inlet device for a personal watercraft engine that will ensure good silencing and tuning of the induction system so as to achieve the aforenoted objects.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide an improved air inlet device for a personal watercraft engine that will achieve these results and yet be simple in construction and low in cost.